This invention relates to a fastener for securing goggles and in particular a fastener for securing goggles to a motor-cyclist's helmet.
Not all motor-cyclist's helmet includes a visor of transparent plastics material for protecting the eyes of the wearer. In the absence of screen, it is therefore common to wear goggles of plastics material, which may be tinted or plain, and held in place laterally by straps of elastic material, themselves secured to the two sides of the helmet.
During competitions or cross-country races, the motor-cyclist must be able to put his goggles on, or remove them, very easily and very rapidly. In particular, he must be able to undo them with one hand only, while continuing to drive this motor-cycle and keeping the other hand on the accelerator handle.